Umbrella
by JasmineDragon818
Summary: Zuko spots Katara in the rain and has a bright idea: maybe she could use an umbrella. Adorable Zutara! Fluffy drabble. Not much needs to be said except that dorky Zuko is adorable. Post Season Three Finale.


The rain in the Fire Nation was coming down in sheets, a very uncommon occurrence in the hot summer. It wasn't cold rain, but it was hard and it pummeled the wooden roof like hail. The darkness was sliced by the bullets plummeting from the sky, leaving silver entrails on the sandy beach.

Zuko held a small flame in his hand as he walked down the hallway, checking each room as he sauntered by. He didn't like falling asleep when his comrades were awake. A protective instinct had taken root in him when he first joined the Avatar, a certain feeling of responsibility for the younger members of the group.

The firebender peaked inside the first room. A rumbling snore greeted him. On the bed, Sokka was squeezing Suki in his sleep, mumbling into her hair. Suki stretched and cuddled deeper into his chest. Zuko watched them a moment longer, then moved on.

A pounding noise shook the bed frame as Toph smacked her pillow in her sleep. A grin was stretching from ear to ear as he poked his head into the door. She must be dreaming about being the Melon Lord.

Zuko quietly backed out, closing the door behind him. The next room belonged to Aang. The Avatar had requested he get the room with the largest window, since he wanted to wake with the sun and meditate. Zuko had suspected Aang was just trying to please his firebending master, but the kid actually got up at dawn and Zuko often joined him in his morning exercises.

Aang was lightly dozing in his arm chair, a soft wheezing escaping from his lips. His big gray eyes were closed and his mouth stuttered in slumber.

A small smile played on Zuko's lips as he backed out, leaving the door slightly ajar.

The last one was Katara's.

Zuko, hesitant to invade her privacy, slowly creaked the door open and flinched at the croaking hinges. He slowly submerged his head into the room.

Silence was all he heard. It was dark and a gentle breeze wafted into the room from the sliding door leading onto the private deck (which Katara politely petitioned for when they first came to stay at the beach house). The bed was empty.

Alarm settled into Zuko's stomach as he stared at the open glass door, rain trickling onto the floorboards. Where had she gone?

Zuko looked out the door and searched the dark beach, scanning the shoreline and praying to Agni nothing had happened.

There.

There she was.

Katara was sitting on the beach, her back to him. Her shoulders were hunched over her ears. The rain ran down her body and pooled at her feet. Her knees were pulled to her chest and her arms hugged them close.

Something about the picture made Zuko's heart tremble. She looked so lonely. She didn't think to wake anyone up? Wasn't she cold out there?

Wait... that was it!

Zuko ran back to his room and searched his closet until he found the bright red material attached to the wooden cane. He hurried back into Katara's room, opened the spokes, and walked onto the soppy sand. The grains sank beneath his feet as he sauntered over to her. The closer her back got, the more Zuko realized Katara wasn't shivering... or moving. She was staring into the ocean, motionless.

Zuko stood behind her and extended the umbrella over her head. Katara's face snapped up in fear at the sudden shelter, then relaxed when she saw it was him.

"I didn't mean to scare you. I just thought you would like an umbrella... you know, to keep dry." Zuko said, raising his voice a little over the sound of the rain.

Katara blinked her big blue eyes and stared at the red umbrella hovering over her head. At first she looked confused, then touched. Then she burst out laughing.

Zuko's brows furrowed. "What's so funny?"

Katara just continued to laugh. A flash of irritation flickered through him. What was wrong with her? He thought he was being sweet. Not any guy would just come over to her in the rain and offer her an umbrella, knowing he would have to head back to the house without it.

"Do you want it or not?" Zuko huffed, trying to keep the agitation out of his voice.

Katara smirked up at the firebender. "Zuko, I'm a waterbender. If I didn't want to get wet, don't you think I would have done something to keep me dry?"

Zuko blinked. Her thoughts slowly sunk into his brain. Then he blushed.

Of course. He was an idiot.

He slapped his forehead with his hand. "Right... right... sorry to, you know, bother."

Zuko turned, about to walk away and stop any risk of further embarrassment when he heard her voice say, "I wish it rained all the time."

The firebender looked back at the waterbending master, surprised by her words. Her eyes were fixed on the waves pushing their way onto the sloppy shore. Rain poured onto her from the dark clouds.

"What? Why would you want that?"

Katara shrugged. "Have you ever noticed how the water slides down your skin and soothes your nerves? It's like a lullaby that you can feel. It just makes you feel... safe. And alive."

Zuko stared at Katara's wet hair. Where had her poetic words come from? And did she not feel safe and alive now? Honestly, he hadn't thought much about the rain before.

"Sorry if that sounds weird. I know people don't get it. I wouldn't expect you to, either." The mocha-skinned girl rested her chin on her arms, boring her eyes deeper into the dark water before her.

The sound of water pattering against the material of the umbrella lingered for a few moments before it abruptly stopped. The sand shifted and a warm body sat beside her. Katara glanced to her right and saw Zuko sitting in the grainy slop, his umbrella closed and set down beside him. He copied her position, leaning his face on his biceps. He sighed and soaked in the water pelting him from the sky.

Katara had been right. It rolled over his muscles and left chilly trails down his bare chest. His hair began to drip onto his toes. The distant crashing of the waves created an unpredictable rhythm that lolled him into a peaceful stupor. This was WAY better than meditating. The company was better, too.

"I feel it." Zuko whispers.

Katara stole a glance at his face. His eyes were closed and the rain ran across his shoulders. His expression was relaxed and content. He _had_ felt it.

"But you wouldn't like it if it rained ALL the time, you know."

Katara raised her eyebrows. "What do you mean? I would love it."

Zuko shook his head, his eyes staring into hers. "No, you wouldn't. You would get tired of the dreariness eventually. It's relaxing, definitely, and it's absolutely beautiful, sure. But what about the sun? Wouldn't you miss the feeling of the beams on your face? Wouldn't you miss picnics and flying on Appa and days on the beach? The sun is warm. It produces life."

Katara looked at him, stunned. "Learning from Iroh, I see."

Zuko chuckled gently, then looked out across the sea. "Water is beautiful, Katara, but it's sad. It changes too much. It bends to whatever its container is."

"But fire isn't that much better." A hardness appeared in Katara's eyes. "Fire is destructive and fierce and wild. It burns your skin and blinds your eyes."

Zuko nodded silently. "You're right... but you know what?"

Katara cocked her head to one side, listening intently.

"Water is love. And fire? It's life."

Katara nodded. "Yeah. It is."

A comfortable, agreeing silence settled between them. Zuko enjoyed the peaceful quiet, and couldn't help but steal a few glances at the waterbender. Once or twice he caught her staring back.

"I should probably get some sleep."

Zuko snapped back to reality when Katara spoke. "Y-yeah. We both should." He rose from his spot in the sand and wiped his nighttime pants. He offered a muddy hand to Katara.

The waterbender smiled and took his hand, allowing him to pull her to her feet. Both standing, they looked into each others eyes for a moment, savoring the feeling of their warm hands intertwined and the cold rain falling onto them.

Zuko shook his head with a jolt and withdrew his palm. He could have sworn he saw a glint of sadness pass through Katara's eyes. His heart swelled. He bent over and handed her the umbrella, the red material clashing with the dark blue ocean and sky behind her.

"I know you don't need it, but... you know..."

"I know." Katara smiled shyly. Was that a blush on her cheeks?

The two benders walked back to the house in silence, both a little unsure of what to say. They stepped inside and Katara took care of all the water that had blown in through the open door as well as the excess water on their bodies.

Zuko shifted from foot to foot, an uneasy awkwardness seeping into the air. Katara looked at the walls, her blush growing more evident.

"So... goodnight."

"Yeah, goodnight." She dipped her head thankfully.

"Yeah..."

Zuko sidled his way to the door, sneaking one last glance at her.

"Good night Katara."

Katara gave him a small smile. "Good night, Zuko."

As Zuko was closing the door, Katara cried "Wait!"

The firebender looked back at her, his ember eyes searching her expression. Katara rubbed her arm, embarrassed. "T-thanks. For the umbrella. It was a sweet gesture."

Zuko gave her a "you're-welcome" nod, then ducked out of her room, closing the door. He pressed his back against the wall beside her door. The faint thump of her footsteps stopped moments later; she had most likely just crawled into bed.

Zuko exhaled, realizing he was holding his breath. He shook his head, willing his blush to subside, and walked into his own room.

Katara studied the umbrella she had propped beside the door from under her covers. The red reminded her of his clothes and a scorch mark on the handle might as well have been his signature.

Smiling, her face warm, Katara fell asleep.


End file.
